Yami of the past
by Random Person number 3
Summary: This is for those who rad Heir of the creator. This is the story of the millenium bracelet. Edited with Yami Bakura's real name! Thanks Shadow67 again!


Me: Okay you might want to read this story to get Heir of the creator a little better.

Jardina: I wonder if they care?

Me: SHUT UP!

Jardina: no.

Chuckles: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh only the OC's in this fic.

Down the golden hall walked the pharaoh's head warrior, Jardina. She had Dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a muslin mini skirt that reached 5 inches above her knees, and a muslin top with no sleeves and it showed her midrift. Around her waist was a belt with daggers (if you've seen the mummy returns think off the dagger as what neffertiti and annaxunamuen [please ignore name spellings] fight with) in silver hilts.

She turned and walked into the high priest' chamber. "You called my lord?" She asked bowing.

"Yes," came the priest' gruff reply, "I know of your anger toward the pharaoh." Jardina clenched her fist. She hated the pharaoh for sending her brother, who was ten at the time, needlessly into battle against the Romans, where he was slain, "and I have a way for him to pay the debt he owes your family."

Jardina looked into his cold eyes searching for any hint of lying, "and that would be?"

"You will find out in due time," The priest smiled wickedly, "Take this bracelet and meet me in the gardens in three days." He tossed her a small bracelet that just fit her wrist, "that is all."

"Yes Priest Set," Jardina bowed left the chamber thoughts swimming around in her head, ' could he really help me get revenge on the pharaoh, and if so why does he want to help and what's with the bracelet he gave me?'

After She had left the Set Smiled, "Soon my perfect plan will fall to order and I shall be pharaoh,"

Three days later Jardina met High priest Set in the garden. "So what's your big plan?"

Set smiled, "It will reveal itself in due time, but first I need you to do a couple of favors."

"Why should I help you?" Jardina asked, "I could save me some trouble by coming up with a plan of my own."

"Because I can make you second in command." Set replied.

"What do I have to do?" Jardina asked.

"First you must retrieve gossip from the streets, see if the pharaoh has a weakness," Set replied.

"Easy," Jardina smirked.

"And you must get me some scrolls from the Ramases Dynasty (I'm just guessing the reign) Set continued.

"Why then?" Jardina asked.

Set turned to leave, "You will find out, eventually, meet me at the temple in five nights," And with that he left.

"I hope this is worth the effort," Jardina told herself as she left.

The town gossip was easy to get, she had always looked like a commoner, which suited her fine. The ancient scroll was a might be a challenge though.

Four days later in the dead of night, she made her way to the scroll room.

'm here to fetch scrolls for the pharaoh," she lied to the guard. He stepped aside when she showed him a token that she had stolen, which let her enter the most sacred rooms 'He must be new' she thought as she passed.

She scanned through the scrolls looking for anything from the Ramases dynasty, finally she found what she was looking for. She carefully put them in her bag before running to her chamber "this is easier than I thought," She told herself as she went to bed.

The Next day Jardina decided to explore the marketplace for last second snooping. She wore a long brown dress to hide her daggers. She easily dodged the civilians. And dealt with thieves quicker than the eye could see.

'_Can't these people talk about anything else besides their cousin's wedding'_ she thought to herself as she stopped at a jewelry stand.

"Would you like a pendent worn by the pharaoh himself?" the merchant asked her.

"How'd you get it?" She asked the man, not trusting his malevolent smile.

"A friend of mine works at the palace," The merchant answered, smiling still.

"Has he ever mentioned a weakness of the pharaoh?" She asked calmly.

"Depends on what you mean by weakness," The merchant replied.

Jardina put a gold coin on the counter, "I mean a way to get the upper hand against him."

The greedy merchant took the coin and beckoned for her to follow him. She did. He led her to a small tent that had gold statues every where. '_Probably from tomb robber friends,'_ she thought.

They sat down, " Rumor has it that the pharaoh can't resist a challenge," The merchant replied.

"Tell me," Jardina looked into his cold eyes, "What is your friends occupation?"

The merchant took of his hood revealing long white hair, "He works as a thief," He said with a smirk.

"Akefia!" Jardina gasped, "I would think you'd keep low after almost getting caught by the pharaoh's leopard," she said with a smirk.

"A thief never surrenders," Akefia told her, "And he also never passes an opportunity to rob," He lunged after Jardina, but she jumped out of the way. She turned, letting her dagger into her palm. Akefia jumped after her again. But she was too quick for him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with a dagger at his throat.

"If you want to remain the most wanted thief in Egypt," Jardina said, not removing her dagger, "I'd suggest you let me be."

Akefia looked at her, furry rising, "Go," he said not taking his eyes of her.

Jardina left without a word. "A thief never passes the opportunity to rob," Akfia told himself, as he held her money pouch and bracelet.

Jardina quietly snuck into the temple, not noticing that her bracelet was missing.

"So you finally showed up." The high priest said when she walked out of the shadows.

"I had to take care of a minor irritation." She replied.

"Did you get the scrolls?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, why do you need them?" Jardina asked suspiciously.

"The time has not come to reveal my plan yet." Set replied in a cold voice. "Now hand them over."

Jardina handed over the scrolls silently. "Why won't you tell me?"

"The Pharaoh has many spies amongst us." Set answered, "Even the wall have ears. Now follow me." He led her deep into the temple.

Jardina looked at the hieroglyphics. '_That's strange' _She thought '_they seem more like directions then history.'_

Set stopped. " Hand me the bracelet," He commanded.

Jardina reached for her wrist. But when she didn't feel the metal she gasped. "It's gone!"

"What?" Set Cried.

"The bracelet, I lost it." She repeated.

"You fool!" Set said this, not as a yell but in a way that made her flinch all the same. "I need that bracelet to unlock the gate to the chamber!"

"Why did you give it to me then?" She asked.

"Because, no one would suspect that a bracelet on you would be a key to the temple." Set replied.

"Is that all I was?" Jardina asked. "A key holder?"

"No," Set answered, "You are a main part of my plan. Now go find the bracelet. You better hope that it's still in the town."

Jardina frantically searched for the bracelet in the market place, Set's threat still in her mind.

Luckily she found it at a different merchants stand. She didn't blame the merchant but she needed to get the bracelet back. The answer was simple, a trick she used before she and her brother moved to the palace, when they were thieves. She casually walked be and pretended to trip falling over the stand. Slipping up the bracelet up her sleeve, she apologized for being a klutz and gave him a copper coin. Smiling, she made her way back to the temple.

Set was waiting in the same spot, as he was the night before. Not resisting the temptation to show of, she did a few front flips as she landed in front of him.

"Very nice," He commented coolly. Suddenly, Jardina felt a strange feeling in her chest. this confused her. "Do you have the bracelet?"

"What do you think?" She retorted. She gave him the bracelet, shuddering with joy when he touched her hand.

"This way," Set led her through the same chambers as the night before, stopping at the same place as before. Mumbling something he lifted the bracelet so the torch's light reflected of the sapphire in the center. A Bright Blue light filled the chamber. When it lifted she found herself inan entirely different chamber.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

"This is a secret chamber that only few know of." Set replied as he sat down in a chair, "Now tell me what you found out."

"I heard that he can't resist a challenge." She started, "And that he has his eye on a commoner."

Set smiled, "Who?"

"Teanna."

"This is perfect." Set got up and started pacing, "if we could kidnap Teanna we can hold her hostage and challenge the pharaoh to a duel, if we win he shall be dead. If he wins, you will take care of him."

Jardina smiled, "So you didn't have a full plan after all. You were making it up as you went along."

"That is none of your concern." Set snapped back.

"So all I have to do is lure Teanna into a trap." Jardina commented.

"Exactly"

"Fine I'll do it," Jardina said looking for a way out.

"Be Careful,"

She turned around, "what did you say?"

Set looked at his feet, "I said be careful." Jardina gave him a baffled look, he never seemed to care before. "The real reason I chose you for this job is because I-I think I love you."

Joy rushed through out her body, she loved him back, that was the strange feeling. "Set..."

"It's silly but, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you." Set continued.

"When was that?" She wanted to know.

Set looked into her eyes, "Eight years to the day. You were talking to a boy in the courtyard, when I saw you determination and confidence a strange feeling took over me." Jardina remembered the day he was talking about. That was the day her brother left to battle, the last time she saw him. "Soon the strange feeling grew stronger every time I saw you at festivals and banquets. I never had the courage to tell you until now."

"Why now?" She asked.

"You know the consequences of plotting against the pharaoh, it's death. If I or you get caught, you would never know how I felt." Set looked at his feet again.

Jardina walked up to him. Looking into his eyes she said, "I love you to."

Set looked at her, smiling. Pulling her closer they kissed.

Jardina wished they could stay like that forever. Reluctantly they broke apart. Waving his hand and muttering something Set caused another blue light to appear. Again when it faded Jardina found her self in the same spot as when Set made the first light.

"Take this," Set said giving Jardina the bracelet, "Think of it as a token."

Jardina took the bracelet, "I hope well see each other again." She told him.

Set cupped his hand around her face, "Don't worry, we will. I guaranty it," and with that he left.

That night Jardina plotted ways to capture Teanna. Finally deciding on a simple yet effective idea she fell asleep.

Teanna was sweeping her house when her mother came in.

"Teanna, daughter, there is someone here to see you." Her mother informed.

"Who is it, mama?" Teanna asked.

"I don't know," Her mother replied.

Teanna went into the courtyard, where her visitor was waiting, They were draped in a brown cloak, so she couldn't see their face. "You wanted to see me?"

The stranger didn't reply, they walked to her and that was the last thing she remembered.

Jardina smiled, this was easier than she thought. Teanna was tied in Jardina's chamber.

Teanna Slowly awoke. "Who are you?" She asked, eyes fool of terror.

"That is none of your concern," Jardina replied.

"What do you want with me?" Teanna continued to inquire.

Jardina looked at Teanna, Amusement in her eyes, "My don't we have a lot of questions."

Just as Teanna was about to reply, the high priest entered, "So you got her?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Jardina replied.

Set smirked, "The plan is almost finished. Soon the pharaoh will be dead."

Those words struck even more fear into Teanna's heart. These people were planning on murdering Pharaoh Atemu! She couldn't let happen. But how could she stop them?

"The rest of the plan will be like this: I enter the Pharaohs chamber, Challenge the pharaoh to a duel with his life on the line, if he refuses, you come in with a dagger at the girls throat. He will accept and we duel. If I win you shall slit his throat; if he wins you will hide in his room and kill him at night. Got it?"

"Is that all?" Jardina asked.

"Come on. Let's go." Set commanded, "Gag the girl, I don't want a peep from her." Jardina did as she was told and followed Set.

(A/E: This is going to be the duel between Seto and the servant in the beginning of Battle City but I'm going to add my own twist. It won't be word for word but just summarized. So the duel isn't my creation but I do have a few parts I added, you should know which ones the are. And if I get anything wrong, sorry I've only seen the episodes of Battle City that are on DVD and I'm typing this up from memory)

When Jardina arrived at the chamber Seto was already challenging the pharaoh to a duel.

"I Challenge You Pharaoh to a duel, By the rights of tradition duel me if you aren't a coward. And aren't afraid to die." Set Taunted.

"What if I refuse?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Innocent blood will be on your hands," Jardina answered coming out into the open, her dagger at Teana's throat.

Pharaoh Atemu gasped, this was the last thing he expected. His head body guard, conspiring against him and the life of Teanna and him at stake. "I accept." He said Finally.

"As the pharaohs Loyal servant, I shall go against you traitor." A minor priest named Kino stood up.

"Fine, I'm not afraid of any of you." Set replied.

The duel Began. Jardina watched with interest as Set summoned a dragon(A/E Sorry I don't know the name of the card).

Kino summoned winged dragon guardian of the fortress and destroyed Set's dragon. Jardina clenched her teeth. Set will come up with a plan.

Set then summoned La Jinn But Kino Fused Winged Dragon and Another Dragon and fused them together to create a even more powerful dragon and it destroyed La Jinn.

"You think you can beet me?' Set laughed. "Now I call forth the remainder of my monsters!" Two stone tablets rose to show Mystical Horseman and Battle Ox, "Behold I shall infuse their Life forces to create the ultimate dragon! The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

That's why he wanted the scrolls. Jardina realized, He wanted them to reveal the most powerful monster! Even the pharaoh seems afraid!

Atemu stood up, "Kino, I shall take over from here." He commanded.

"Yes my lord," Kino said backing away.

"You may think you have won." The pharaoh said, smirking. "But it's not over yet." Chanting something Atemu summoned The Dark Magician.

"You Fool," Set called, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon is Much stronger than The Dark Magician."

Atemu Smiled, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon May be Powerful, But you need it to follow your command. And you can only do that if you can trust him."

"Quit this nonsense!" Set cried out, "I'll Show you the True Power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning Attack!"

The dragon rose into the air as lightning burst from its mouth, causing dust to fly. When it cleared away. The Dark Magician was still standing, but the Blue Eyes White Dragon was gone.

"What Happened?" Set asked. Completely stunned at the fact that the Dark Magician was still there.

"Your attack was Powerful, But the Dark Magician Blocked Your Attack with his Mirror Force Defense(A/E I have no Idea how they played in Ancient Egypt, So just Go with it) Causing Your attack to go right back at you and destroy your monster!" "Atemu informed.

"No, I lost." Set said completely stunned.

"Guards, get the traitors!" Atemu commanded.

"Jardina, Run, Remember my plan!" Set Yelled.

"No, I won't leave you." Jardina called back.

"Don't worry, I promise well meet again." Set replied, "Now Run."

Jardina ran, the guards following her.

She ran into the main hallway, searching for the path to the Pharaoh's bedchamber.

Turning into every hall possible, But the guards were just as fast. There's only one way to stop them, she thought, I have to fight them.

Stopping, she braced herself for an attack. The guards came at her with everything they had, but she was to fast. She was soon behind them. Unsheathing her daggers she attacked. Slicing through each of the guards throats. They were all defeated soon. Panting Jardina still made her way to the pharaoh's chamber. She was almost there when she felt a sharp pain in her back, turning around she saw Jono, the pharaohs newest guard, with his sword in her back. Getting to her knees she remembered her brother and when they first came to the palace. She was 10 and he was 8.

_She and her brother, Hiro, were running, each with a loaf of bread._

"_Nice going" She told her brother as they ran._

"_How was I suppose to know that the bakery owner was a guard in disguise?" Hiro asked._

"_The sword might have been a give away," She retorted._

"_Stop right there, thieves." The guards were chasing after them called._

"_As you wish," She stopped smiling._

"_What are you doing?" Hiro asked._

"_We can't run all our lives," She answered, "It's time we fight."_

"_Your right," Hiro replied._

"_Time to pay," The guard told them as he unsheathed his sword._

"_I think not." Jardina ran up and kicked him in the stomach. Knocking his sword from his hand. _

_Hiro picked up the sword and put it at the guard's throat, "You will leave us alone." He commanded._

"_No," The guard knocked them both down and picked up his sword. He raised it and was just about to bring it down when a voice called out._

"_Stop."_

"_Why should I?" The guard asked._

"_Or it will cost you your head," It was Pharaoh Atemu. "There is a better way to end their thievery. They shall work for me, as guards and warriors."_

"_Even the girl?" The guard asked._

"_I have a name." Jardina said through gritted teeth._

"_Even her," The Pharaoh replied, ignoring her remark._

And with that memory in her mind, Jardina breathed her last.

Me: Okay now this is done.

Jardina: I'm gonna kill you Hikari.

Chuckles: Don't or I'll take your Seto cardboard cut-out.

Jardina: (Mumbles curses in Egyptian)

Shana: JARDINA!

Jardina: What? I didn't say anything wrong...in english.

Me: Mis Yamis son muy taunto.(Translations: My Yamis are very stupid)


End file.
